


【带卡】Fall

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 为车而车竹马 双性 恶俗的双向暗恋Ooc🈶 非常想看老卡很h的样子（奇怪性癖）给自己的新年礼物
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	【带卡】Fall

无脑🍖

14岁的宇智波带土很困惑，因为从小学起就每天和他踢球打架的卡卡西自从升入初中就开始文文静静的每天宅在家里看书，做做作业，即使偶尔出来踢球，也不如从前了，总是跑几圈就汗如雨下一屁股坐在了草地。

“喂，卡卡西......你??没事吧?”带土抹了把额前的汗珠看着坐在地上喘着粗气胸膛剧烈起伏的卡卡西，有些疑惑的问着他。

“没...咳咳......没事，只是有点累.....”卡卡西将额前的头发往后撩了撩，露出光洁的额头，摘下黑色的面罩透着气，薄唇被濡的湿湿的，他有些无力的想找个支点靠下休息会儿。

“笨卡卡你不行啊！”带土坐到他身旁揶揄着，却还是贴心的伸手揽着他的肩往自己这边靠了靠，带土比他高一些，一靠刚好能靠在带土的肩头，卡卡西顿时脸红了，推拒着想往旁边挪开。

“你放开......太近了......好热...”卡卡西被他束缚着行动有限，身高体重和力气都不占优势，侧头便能嗅到少年身上特有的运动后的汗水味和沐浴露的薰衣草味，卡卡西觉得自己快烧起来了，心脏蹦蹦跳着脸蛋浮上了肉眼可见的粉红色。

“诶诶......你别乱动，你都那么累了，安分点坐一会儿嘛...”带土好心劝着他，却难抵他突然用力向旁边挣扎，一不小心，带土发誓他真的真的这辈子都不会有第二次不小心的摸到了不可名状的东西。

一条一条的......像绷带一样的......

“卡卡西......那个...是什么?”带土红着脸指了指他，瞪大的杏眼在落日下眨巴眨巴的闪着光看他，“你的后背受伤了吗?”

卡卡西羞愤的瞪了他一眼，气鼓鼓的拉上面罩，“带土是大笨蛋！”头也不回的跑着冲下楼梯，却突然因为鞋带没有系紧几下绊倒在从上数的第三级台阶，身子猛的下倾几下翻滚着滚到了最下面。

“卡卡西！！！”带土听到声响也顾不上多想，赶忙跑过去匆匆忙忙的下了楼梯冲到他身边，眼角斥着泪看着他额前和膝盖上的血洞，“...你怎么那么不小心！”

卡卡西吃痛的向后仰头不让眼泪掉下来，小孩子的皮肤本来就细嫩，磕磕碰碰后弄得红肿流血哪能让人不心疼?带土看的心都快悬起来了。

“还没死呢......哭什么...”卡卡西倒吸了口凉气，缓和着疼痛让他别那么悲观。

“笨卡卡！”带土拍了拍他裤子上和衣服上的灰尘，单膝跪在了他身边将手卡在了膝窝里抱起了他，“你再忍一忍，我送你去街口的诊所包扎！”

卡卡西靠着他的手臂有些恍惚，天边的晚霞和带土一起快速奔跑着，他仰头看着带土，额前落下的汗珠流到他的下巴，摇摇欲坠着将落未落，贴着人滚烫的胸膛，卡卡西觉得自己心中异样的情愫快被人察觉出来了。

16岁的卡卡西表示自己很苦恼，距离父亲去世已经是三年前的事了，他一直都谨记父亲的教诲，做一个努力奋进的好学生，以及，守住秘密。

父亲从小就告诉他，任何关于自己身体的秘密都不可以和别人说，哪怕对方是最亲密的人都不行。所以当父亲死后，这件事便成了真正只有卡卡西一个人知道的事，带土......他又忍不住想起了两年前的意外事故，当年带土还咋咋呼呼是个毛头小子，现在都已经成为众多女生心里倾慕的对象了。

卡卡西推算着日子，将藏在衣服最里层的东西迅速抽出塞进了书包的最底下，用厚实的课本压的严严实实，后又四处张望像做贼一样的看了看空旷的教室，舒了口大气。

“带土，还在忙——”

卡卡西的话还没说完，就被眼前的画面硬生生的打断了，带土正耐心的和同班的女同学讲着数学题，脸上的微笑要多温柔有多温柔。他突然觉得自己的出现有点多余，刚才应该从窗户看看再叫他的，也不至于现在他进去也不是，退出来也不是。

“卡卡西你来了啊！”带土放下手中的笔起身忙乱的收了收书包，勾唇笑着向女生告别，“琳，下次有时间再一起讨论吧，我要和我朋友一起去吃饭了。”

琳抬头和卡卡西相视了一眼，卡卡西有些尴尬的扭过头去，琳的眼神让他感到一丝的不舒服，不是仇恨和嫉妒，而是类似于看穿心事的感觉，让他总有些不敢面对这个陌生的女孩子。

“害，咱两谁和谁，和‘兄弟’客气什么，该吃吃，该睡睡，去吧去吧......”琳说着，边笑边往他后背重重锤上一拳，惹得带土一个一八二的大汉都险些站不住脚。

“......??”带土疑惑的看了看她，很明显没注意到她的话里有话，继续小跑着到卡卡西身边。

两人蹬着自行车骑行在宽广的大道上，带土背着书包，外套被迎面撞来的风吹起优雅的弧度，半脸的伤疤给他的侧脸添上几分英气，卡卡西时隔多年再一次对着这张脸动心了。

“那是你的‘兄弟’?想不到你会和漂亮的校花是这种关系。”卡卡西笑着，白嫩修长的手指将鬓角的银发别到耳后，露出一小片面罩以上的皮肤，显得惹眼又性感。

“呃......差不多吧，我对太好看的女生没太大的想要恋爱的欲望，处‘兄弟’更好一点吧。”带土挠挠脸，不知道对方怎么突然问起这个问题。

“是吗?”卡卡西笑出了声，内心的幸福感直线上升，在知晓琳并不是带土的女朋友后。

“好啦，没开玩笑，专心看路。”带土又恢复了往常的表情，“来我家吃饭吧，妈妈刚才打电话来和我说做了好多好吃的，叫我带上你一起去。”

“会不会不太好?”卡卡西内心高兴，却还是沉住了气委婉的问着。

“不会，妈妈都这么说了你还怕什么，你也不是第一次来对吧。”

带土生来有种亲和力，只要一笑，就像冬天里的小太阳一样温暖，让人不容拒绝，这也是卡卡西一直以来暗中心许的一点。

“卡卡西，多吃点，阿姨知道你喜欢吃。”带土的母亲柔和的笑着给他夹着鱼肉，宠溺的仿佛卡卡西才是他的亲儿子。

“谢谢阿姨......”卡卡西忙双手乘着碗递过去接住那块滴着酱汁的鱼肉，低下头扒着饭小口小口的吃着，把鱼刺吐到嘴边小心的用手拿出放到一旁。

向来不管卡卡西做什么都要怼一句的带土难能的沉默了，看着他像只小白猫一样吃着盘子里的鱼，温顺的不发出一点声响，但又风卷残云吃的很快。

“我吃饱了，谢谢阿姨，我帮您打扫吧?”卡卡西一向很懂事，吃完就安分的坐在一旁等着，从不打扰任何人。

“不用不用，你陪带土玩玩吧，你不是成绩好吗?辅导辅导功课也可以。”带土母亲收拾着餐盘往厨房里走，留给了卡卡西一个慈祥的背影。

“......我作业做完了没带回来，要不我先回去了?”卡卡西小声的凑在带土耳旁低语。他那么说着，其实更多的还是小腹突如其来的剧痛让他有些不舒服。

“那怎么行。”带土不由分说就扯着他往楼上自己的房间带，生拉硬拽间卡卡西觉得自己眼泪都要被挤出来了，带土这家伙力气越来越大了。

“你家真大啊......”卡卡西看着他宽敞的房间，感慨道。

“嗯。因为父亲的原因吧也算。”带土从书包里翻出作业扔到桌上，向他说着。

卡卡西坐到了一旁的软椅上，但刚坐下，剧烈的如同肠子被扯断的痛便从小腹传来，他约莫猜出来了，一张脸惨白着咬着下唇才没叫出声。

带土看他突然不说话了，痛苦的闭着眼睛摸着小腹，有些疑惑的问着:“你怎么了?胃疼?你以前也没这毛病啊......”

“没......没事......带土......”卡卡西突然抬头看着他，眼角泛着泪花无助的拽着他的衣角，“我想回家......”

带土紧张了起来，摸了摸对方的额头，没有发热，但还是顺从他的心意架起他。卡卡西没有看到的是，带土在看到他坐的椅子上通红了一片时脸上异常的表情。

带土很贴心的让他坐在了后座自己送他回家，两家距离并不远，带土又觉得再多拖一会儿对方就会察觉到了，两人的关系会因为这件事而改变吗?带土不敢想。

所以他的皮肤越来越细嫩，运动量比不上自己，雪糕吃的很少，一个月总有那么几天要请假躲着自己......也是这个原因?带土想起了两年前无意触碰到的对方的后背，从那个时候他就该猜到的。

他从卡卡西包里摸出钥匙开了门，给漆黑的旗木宅子亮了灯，扶着他进了房间。

“你先坐一会儿，我去热水给你喝。”生理知识带土还是知道一点，就算平时老师不会说，琳和他说的追女生的小技巧里也有这些东西，尽管他第一次实践居然是用在他的兄弟——旗木卡卡西身上的。

带土一走，卡卡西忙关了门从衣柜里找出一条干净的裤子换上，但他立刻想到:遭了......家里没有常备的，唯一的一包也留在教室的书包里了，而且他总不能让带土去买那种东西吧?是女生还能解释，男孩子该怎么说?我有一个朋友拜托你去买那种东西......

带土会信?

他火速打消了这个念头，在带土回来之前飞快抽出几张纸折起来往身下垫，做完这些，他已经快虚脱了，地板太凉了，他现在肚子越来越痛了，加之胸口胀痛，痛经折磨的他不能正常的坐起来，只能像条死鱼一样躺倒等着带土回来。

带土一去就去了快半小时，卡卡西等的昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间仿佛又看到带土出现在了他的面前，伸出手刚要抓住就被冻醒了。

“我进来了。”带土敲了敲门，手里是满满一杯棕褐色的热水，冒着白烟将带土盖在其上的手熏的湿润。他放下水杯在一旁的桌子上，轻轻唤着:“喝一点，会好很多。”

“唔嗯......”卡卡西挣扎着坐起身来，带土又拿起杯子递到他嘴边，顺从的喝了一口，甜到吐了，反胃的感觉一下涌了上来。

红糖水......?

卡卡西突然有些畏惧的看着带土，仿佛全身上下的秘密都被人知道了。但带土只是看着他，脸上说不出是什么表情，“卡卡西，没必要对我隐藏那种东西......你知道我不会因为............呃，和你关系破裂。”

“谢谢......”卡卡西感激着对方没有嘴里吐出那些不堪的字眼将他那高傲的自尊心击碎，而是顾着他的感受安慰他，他真是他世界里最完美的存在，他更爱他了。

“带土...”卡卡西忽然轻轻抱住了他，嘴里喃喃了两句什么带土没听清，他又很快退了一步笑着，如往常一样。

带土觉得自己像被温热的红糖水淹没了，好甜，好热。

那以后，每逢班级男子篮球赛，卡卡西班里男生少，就算全上了也还是差一个替补。但带土不是太想让他上，借着体育成绩好和体育老师搞好了关系，每次都苦口婆心的各种“老师，你就不要让卡卡西上了，那种对手上了和没上一样，让他歇会儿吧。”“老师，卡卡西那小白脸一看就不是打球的料，别要了吧。”一来二去，体育老师只要远远的看到带土跑过来就挥挥手冲他说“好的好的知道了。”别人看在眼里都当他两是死对头，但只有琳知道带土是在保护自己的心选。

“卡卡西是没上了，但他们班一下就缺人了，你上吗?”琳笑着问一旁收拾东西的带土。

“......”带土想了一会儿，“好吧......”

于是那年的a班在带土的带领下第一次创下了前三的好成绩。

“你那么拼干什么，直接告诉他不行嘛?”这是琳上课时最喜欢问他的问题，每次带土一走神琳就猜到他在想什么。

带土不知道怎么和琳委婉的解释卡卡西的各种，而且卡卡西告诉过他这是秘密不能告诉别人，秘密憋在他心里都快成病了。他看了琳一眼，如个沧桑的老人，“你不懂......”

“我看他挺喜欢你的，每天看你打篮球到那么晚，还总是一下课就来找你，害，你两真让人看着干着急。”琳一语中的的说着。

期中考试后的分班，带土如愿被分到了卡卡西的班，同样被分到的还有他的“兄弟”琳和几个球友。带土个子还算高，只能坐到靠后一点，不过这有什么关系?卡卡西坐在他前面就够了。

但他发现一个问题。卡卡西一年四季除了冬天都喜欢穿薄一点的衬衫或者各种短袖长袖衫，这一穿不要紧，每次他低下头写字后背绷紧勒出来的线条再明显不过。草。

带土人生中做的最猥琐的事居然是去扯胸带，还是自己兄弟的......他用后半辈子的幸福担保，他一点都没有兴趣，他只是好奇，对......他这样安慰着自己，手就颤巍巍的伸了出去。

一声带子撞到皮肉的声音传来后，前桌的卡卡西顿时“嘶”了一声，扭回头来气愤的看着他，脸红红的敢怒不敢言。

“后面的！卡卡西和带土，别聊了！听课！”任课老师一颗粉笔头扔到了卡卡西的桌子上。

......他该怎么解释他没有聊，他也不敢说，毕竟这种话说出来只会引发哄笑。卡卡西瞪了他一眼又转回身去继续听课。

一整节课下来，带土什么都没听进去，就望着他发呆了。

你说，把他衣服脱下来他会是什么反应?

未成年的带土第一次有了下流的想法。

26岁的带土已经继承父亲的工作当上了公司的执行总裁，如今他和卡卡西虽处在不同的岗位，却还是常有联系，保持着一层朦朦胧胧的暧昧关系。

“带土，我只是...又不是真的是女人，你不用把我当女人照顾的......”每天卡卡西都会和带土这样说，当然，是坐在带土来接他的车的副驾驶座上。

“知道知道，我也没那样看你。”带土敷衍的回复着，眼睛盯着眼前的路面不曾离开过半分。

“但你......”卡卡西突然脸红说不下去了，这让他想起带土泡的红糖水，记的各种奇奇怪怪的时间和买的让人难堪的东西。他守信的做到了保密，直到现在，这个秘密也只是他们两个人知道。

卡卡西一直以来憧憬的他，成为了他最亲近的人，最好的兄弟，却不会是他的恋人。他无数次的在梦境里和带土相遇，他看穿他的所有弱点，将他摁在身下说着缠绵的说着情话，炽热坚挺的阴茎插进那不属于男人该有的部位，带土的指尖探在交合处插进拔出带出血丝，他贱贱的笑着挺的更深，“卡卡西，你不是处了......”

“......！”卡卡西慌忙的拉开被子看了一眼下身，硬物勃起，花穴正兴奋的向外吐着黏腻的汁水，他无奈的抽来卫生纸擦拭干净，换下底裤将溢出的精子撸射出来，疲惫的喘着气。下午的课快开始了，带土快来了吧......该死，怎么会在这种时候梦到他......

卡卡西装上手机开了门，带土已经停在门外等了几分钟了。从降下的窗能看到他正坐在驾驶座上玩手机。几年过去了，他的面部发育的越发俊俏，高挺的鼻梁和完美的下颚线，薄唇常泛起一阵水光色，大概是经常忍不住舔嘴的原因。

“你的工作不是应该很忙吗?”卡卡西关了门小跑过来上了车，扣紧安全带示意带土可以出发，“或者你没有女朋友什么的吗?”

带土笑着挠了挠头，“确实没有，工作是很忙，但我更想抽出时间来看你。”

卡卡西面罩下的脸仿佛快把面罩烧着，他干笑着缓解着有些尴尬的气氛，“我有什么好看的......”

这一次带土答的飞快，近乎不假思索，“你确实很好看，”带土想了想，觉得这似乎有些阿谀奉承不像大实话，于是又添了一句，“是我喜欢的类型。”

卡卡西瞪大了眼看着他，快要控制不住憋了许久了话嘴唇轻启连对方的名字都已经叫了出来。

“到了。”带土看着他唇边浮起笑来，“怎么了?”

“......”冲动一下如被掷进冰冷的深渊中，他看了看带土，又看了看窗外来来往往的车辆，收声了，“没事，你去吧。”

“晚上有自习吗?”带土问。

“有，第二节，你九点左右再过来就可以。”

“是吗?还想约你一起吃晚饭的。”

“......”卡卡西你在想什么?只是普普通通的朋友聚餐，你怎么又会往约会去想?这日子真是没法过了。

整个下午，卡卡西没课就坐在办公室里发呆回忆往事，有课也心不在焉讲错好多知识点，为此还被学生质疑是不是恋爱了。卡卡西扯出个苦笑来，他倒是想，谁知道带土怎么想的。他只觉得现在自己和陷入热恋的情侣唯一的区别就是没有对象，嗯，没有最重要的。

想念人的时光总是很难熬的，卡卡西觉得一个晚上快有几辈子那么长，他第一次提早五分钟下了课冲出了教学楼，又见带土那辆快融入黑夜的跑车出现在眼前。

“那么快?我才刚到。”带土小小的吃惊着。

“嗯......”卡卡西轻喘着气不让人察觉他是跑过来的。

“买了点吃的，你应该会喜欢吃。”带土把手上的袋子递了过去。

椒盐饼、烤鱼串、柠檬水，还有一些可能是他自己的，都是些甜食，但他作为一个甜党很照顾他的感受也是很让人感动的了。

下完自习自然很饿，但卡卡西吃了两口就不吃，他突然发现哪里不太对。“带土，我家不在这边。”

“我知道。”

“......?”卡卡西敢疑不敢问，楞楞的盯着他希望他能主动说点什么。

“啊?”带土扭头看了看他，一幅理直气壮的样子，“我是在回我家啊，你不愿意吗?”

卡卡西听到这句话时脑子里顷刻爆发出各种有关《亲热天堂》的黄色废料，但男女主角全换成了他自己和带土，身为老师的职业操守驾驭不住性欲的驱使，最后一同向城市的边缘开车......

“明早我可能没时间赶路去你那边，我想总不能委屈你来找我吧，所以把你接过来了。”带土给了个似是解释又似借口的话。

卡卡西微微“嗯”了一声，算是给他的回答。

带土工作后又在别处买了套房，原来的宅子卖给别人好多年了，父母和他处在两处不同的地方，他也不用担心卡卡西觉得打扰到他的父母。一进门，卡卡西便被这房子空间的大小和琳琅满目的装饰品震住了，这家伙无论多久都还是一如既往的喜欢奢侈和惹眼的东西。

客房在二楼，卡卡西是个副科老师，不用通宵奋笔疾书编写教案，只需花上那么几分钟就好，所以他并不需要占用多大的地方。

带土给他找了双拖鞋和块浴巾，“客房里有浴室，你可以用，饿了刚才买的东西我提下来放桌上了，我先去书房工作，有什么事可以来找我。”

卡卡西看着他渐渐远去的背影，他真的长大了啊......

没有什么是比在闷热的夏夜洗一次热水澡更让人感到舒适的，如果有，那就是带土做爱。这是卡卡西的主观定义，很奇怪，他现在莫名其妙脑中就会出现这些不堪入目的虎狼之词，把自己的羞耻心击的支离破碎。但他很快意识到另一个问题——他并不知道会来带土家，所以他并没有带换洗衣物，如果让他刚洗过的身子去碰还没洗的衣服这是他接受不了的。

纠结之下，卡卡西还是选择了穿浴袍而不是衣服，但特别尴尬的是，浴袍的领子太低了，白花花的胸膛暴露出来还不是主要的；挣脱了束胸衣的束缚，胸部的隆起虽不如女人却也不像个正常男人，尽管带土是知道的，但他还是觉得这是件难以启齿的事。

“带土......”卡卡西拉着浴袍的领子遮住胸前的肌肤，敲着书房的门叫着他。

“进来吧。”男人低沉的声音在一门之隔处响起。

卡卡西开了门，螃蟹一样的走到带土面前，平平淡淡的问他:“你能借我件衣服穿吗?”

带土抬头看了看他，浑身都还冒着刚出浴的热气，柠檬味的洗头水格外引人，风一吹，隔着一张桌子的距离带土都能闻到。

“可以，跟我来吧。”

带土领着他到自己的卧室，指了指一旁的衣柜，“挑吧，都可以。”

卡卡西有些汗颜，他是借衣服，不是借衣柜，他那么慷慨的性子是在每个地方都这样吗?

“谢谢...”卡卡西拉开衣柜门低头找着衣服，本来他只想随意找一件穿穿混过去的，找着找着他发现他需要一件短袖，他需要一条宽松的裤子，但带土也丝毫没有嫌弃他的磨蹭，只是看他蹲下又站起只为了找件衣服而笑着。

卡卡西挑了半天终于找到了自认为最舒服又不花哨的衣服——一件白色短袖衫和一条黑色的运动裤，他抱着衣服就准备逃之夭夭，因为他发觉带土看他的眼神越来越不对劲，起初是温和，再后来是耐心，到现在是愈来愈浓的情欲。

人总是在真正面对自己想象已久的事时变的怯怯懦懦。以前卡卡西不信，现在他信了，信的彻彻底底恨不得现在就脚底抹油抱着衣服往回跑。

“......我先回去了...”带着试探性的语气，卡卡西咽了口唾沫，一只手却扒在门把手上再也按不下去——带土从身后死死抱住了他。

“急什么，你在这里换也没人拦着你，就咱们两个人你还怕?”

废话，就因为是他才害怕。这人是忘了他不是一个正常的人体结构了吗?

“我......那个......”卡卡西试图和他讲道理，带土却已经揪着他的浴袍往下拽了。“带土......放开！”

带土退让着挽留着他，温声软语着在耳根说着悄悄话，“就这一次，好不好?”

卡卡西拗不过他，通红着脸小声的妥协:“你先放开......”

带土闻言乖乖松手，坦然的坐回床上看着他“表演”。

卡卡西向来守信，但终归是在这一方面，他羞涩的像只雏鸟一般展示自己的羽毛，他背对着带土松了浴巾带，衣料滑落露出如同雾溪山石的肩胛骨，却又突然被扯了上去，“不行不行...带土，我做不到......”

带土眸色暗了几分，舔了口干涩的嘴唇，瞳孔中倒映着他裸露的光洁后背。“那你要我帮你?”

“......”卡卡西明白他是铁了心不肯再让步了，但这样的恶趣味实在是太让他难堪了，羞到连脚趾都快一同发红，但他无法违抗，那是他憧憬的男人的命令。

卡卡西深吸了一口气缓缓吐出，又开始了方才的工作，棉质的浴袍往下顺着他的动作掉，先是不太宽大的肩膀，再是那两块山石的重见天日，他用手拽着不肯在往下动作，随即从手里抽出那件白色短袖衫匆匆忙忙的想要套上。

“等等。”宇智波带土如一位不满演员表演的导演，按着自己的想法道，“你这样是打算让我看什么?你不打算转身吗?”

卡卡西看穿了他的目的，脸红的快滴出血来，最后的一丝羞耻心在转身的一瞬消失殆尽。他闭上眼不敢再去直视眼前的人，拽着被褪到腰间的浴袍战栗着，一时竟忘了穿衣服。带土快把他的上身都看了个遍。微微隆起的胸部像个奶白的可爱团子，粉嫩的乳头软嘟嘟的挺立着如一粒红豆，周身是一圈红艳的乳晕，看的人口干舌燥；小腹一路平平，中间凹下一条沟谷直至下腹，没有男人的肌肉，他此刻看起来更加让带土难以自制。

“带土......看够了没有......”卡卡西咬着牙眼泪聚在眼角彷徨着不肯出来，他此刻只想找个地方藏起来，他不介意给带土看任何男人有的地方，但正是这些不是男人该有的东西惹来的直勾勾火辣辣的注视让他羞的无地自容。

笔直的西装裤遮不住勃发的欲望，带土的裤裆挺起让人浮想的弧度，他勾了勾手指，示意卡卡西过来，卡卡西尽管面上万般不情不愿，但内心最深处还是渴望着与之交欢。

“卡卡西......”在卡卡西快坠入他怀里的前一刻，他抓住卡卡西的手一用力，让人近乎是撞到进他的怀里的。带土的手隔着浴袍摸上了他浑圆饱满的臀部，低着头对赖在他怀里不起的卡卡西低语着，“这几天不是你的特殊日子吧?”

收获到的是无声的同意。

带土于是更加放纵，一把将人抱上了床欺身压了上去，他的下唇从卡卡西的后颈蹭到尾椎骨，留下一个个吻和色情的接吻声，手臂穿过下腋一把摸到了胸前，大掌一手覆上一边用着淫靡的手法揉弄着，他含住卡卡西小巧的耳垂嘶磨着，惹得身下的人咬着下唇支支吾吾的发出不连串的喘息，“你以前自己玩过这里吗?”

卡卡西当然知道他说的是哪里，从前自己与那里的唯一接触就是穿解束胸衣，更别说用这样的手法去自慰，哪怕是想着带土也没有过，“没有......唔......”带土曲起食指用骨节蹭着凸起的乳头，感受着它一次次的被按下去又恢复原状，又用带着茧的指腹摩擦着把它弄的越来越肿，挺立着像颗可口的樱桃，“为什么要穿束胸?怕被人发现?”

“......是......”

“如果你不那样做会不会胸和女人一样?”他说着，用手掌按着胸部大力揉搓，“你会让别的男同学摸吗?”带土明知故问的吻着他的后颈逼他说实话。

“呜......只有......只有你......”

这一点上卡卡西确实没说谎，如果不是他恰逢月经期被带土看到带土单凭别的根本看不出他身体还有那么有趣的部分，更别说别的男人了。16岁之后的带土总是会多照顾他一些，某次不小心给他送东西到他的房间，带土便无意的撞见了卡卡西正在穿胸衣的场景，那是件最朴实无华的衣服，没有蕾丝花边和印花图案，只单纯的有两根肩带和搭扣，通体和他的皮肤一样白，却让带土在心里肖想了多年，包括那之后忍不住的去扯也是这个原因。

卡卡西嘴边的床单被咬出了深深的牙印，带土不满的抽出床单解着皮带道，“我更喜欢听你叫出来，那样我可能会干你干的更爽一点。”

长裤被褪到膝窝，底裤被脱下时，肉棒迫不及待的弹出来打到卡卡西的屁股上，叫嚣着想要冲进紧湿的洞穴，但带土很显然并不想仅限于此，“换个姿势。”他将卡卡西身上最后的遮挡毫不留情的扯开，看他像个快被拆吃入腹的小白兔一样害怕的瑟缩着，贱贱的笑了，“躺下来小兔子，不要那么僵硬，我舔不到你了。”

卡卡西趴在他身上往后挪了挪，一张嘴张口含住了圆润的龟头，灵巧的手指在双丸处轻柔的滑蹭抚摸着，猩红的舌顺着出精的小孔舔到了睾丸上，爽的带土发出了声沉闷的喘息声，“小坏蛋。”说着，狠狠的在他的臀上掐出了几道红痕来，舌头对着渗水的小缝一舔，卡卡西便控制不住的叫出了声无力的趴在了他的腿间。

“带土......啊、嗯......不要舔那里......”卡卡西扭动着想要逃离那勾人魂魄的舌尖，却被带土一把托住臀部往下一施力，舌身猛的撞进花穴里贪婪的搜刮起来，口腔包裹着外阴唇舔进内道动情的吸着。

“啊！混蛋......混蛋！......不要再舔了......啊...”卡卡西满脸通红的扭着腰臀抗拒着他，却是更方便了对方的行为，甚至不用带土自己动。

出生至今从未被亵玩过的部位此刻正因男人的舔舐而疯狂的向外展露着自己的媚态，一股又一股的水流浇到带土的鼻尖和嘴中，被人全部视如琼浆玉液吞咽下去。

“好甜...被舔就那么兴奋吗?流那么多水......”带土边说边舔的更深，舌尖拨开嫩肉舔到深处的小核，听着人拔高拖长的叫床声带土越发用力，水流喷溅的越来越多，不少流到大腿内侧的嫩肉上滑腻腻的扯起丝往下滴，最后落到他蜜色的胸肌上，留下一串串可怜的水印。

带土的话更是将他内心最后的倔强击的一点不剩，粗大的肉棒送进口腔逼的他合不拢嘴，下颚撑得酸软无力，唾液将肉棒抹的滑滑亮亮的，鼻腔里满是混乱的气音，卡卡西啜泣红着脸叫着，“带土...好奇怪......身体......好奇怪......”

“笨卡卡，你快潮吹了......”带土的口腔整个含住了阴蒂，或轻或重的无规律吮吸起来，卧室中响起的水声让卡卡西无颜再面对他，花穴里传来的致命般的酥麻快感让他忍不住蜷起了脚趾后背下榻成一座优美的桥，他忍不住的想要索取更多，开始无意识的晃着臀部将敏感点往带土嘴边送，嘴唇的话语不再限于嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘声，而是青涩的请求声。

“再...深一点......低、低一点......啊、嗯......好棒......带土......”卡卡西翘着臀部完全放开了性子，胸前硬硬的乳头蹭到龟头的小孔带来奇异的爽快，他不再只享受于单方面的收获，用滚烫的阴茎蹭起柔软的乳肉来。

带土坐起身看了看他，摆正了身子让人躺倒正面着他，“玩够没有？小馋猫，现在该到正戏了。”说完，他半跪到卡卡西双腿间，将两条乳白的长腿撑开低头看着他最让人难以启齿的部位。

卡卡西的耻毛淡淡的，沾了自己的液体泛着漂亮的水色，带土看的发愣，卡卡西羞的不敢再去看他，下唇印上了齿印，别扭着扭头看向别处。带土伸出两指探到身下方才舔过的小缝，揉了揉阴唇后两指分开那条小缝视奸着，轻轻吹了口气，看着卡卡西忍不住颤抖的又喷出水来，“你里面好红，夹的好紧，我忍不住想插进去了。”带土调笑着说着荤话，看他欲拒还迎的样子忍不住伸手撸了自己一把。

带土念着他是第一次，还是不放心的用了药膏帮着他扩张，他让卡卡西跪趴在床榻上，花穴只能看到被又舔又啃到了红肿的下半部分，带土的手指刚进去，嫩肉便又迫不及待殷切的挤上来缠住，讨好的分泌着更多的液体方便人的进入，是个有性欲的男人都难抵如此春色，更何况这个人还是自己的心上人。“我想进去了......”他的前胸贴着卡卡西的后背，双手杵在他的两侧，肉棒贴上肥嫩的花穴前后磨蹭着，嘴中发出舒爽的喘息声。

“嗯......轻...轻一点......啊！！太......好痛......”卡卡西还在和他讨价还价着，带土却已经探进了半个身子，闯进去不管不顾的抽插起来，龟头破开膜状物闯进深处捣鼓起来，力道大的卡卡西几次被顶撞的往前移，身体内部撕裂般的疼痛让他忍不住泌出了生理泪水，抽抽搭搭的抹在了枕头上。带土嗅到了空气中的血腥味，低头在交合处摸了一把凑到他面前，勾起一个邪魅的笑，“卡卡西......你的第一次给我了......”

梦境与现实的重叠让卡卡西的体内又喷出水来，全数淋在了带土炽热的柱身上，爽的人的阴茎又胀大了一圈，将柔软的穴口撑成了夸张“o”形，装不下的淫水被抽插间带出落在床上，将洁白的床单染的一片红一片灰。

“带土......带土......想......”卡卡西扭捏着半天不肯说出来，手中紧拽着将床单抓成了一团。毕竟是从小到大的竹马，多少还是知道对方的意思，带土将唇凑近他的侧脸亲吻着，喘着粗气挺动腰哄着他，“转过来，卡卡西。”卡卡西闻言乖顺的扭了头，舌尖探出口腔的一刻被带土含在了嘴中，不由分说的顺着舌身冲进口腔就往里钻，缠着卡卡西的舌与之追逐嬉戏，模糊不清的说着，“早就想那么做了。”

疼痛酸胀后带来的是无边的快感，卡卡西抖着身子收回舌后被带土的深顶撞的发出甜腻的喘息声，下身的柱体全程未被触碰却已经射了两次，花穴更是不知道喷出了多少淫水，带土抬着他的腿根带着他翻了个身，整个人被操的双腿大张着如同色情杂志的封面。他俯下身子开始专心对付起他胸前的白团子来，卡卡西两条修长奶白的腿驾到他的肩上随着他的抽插无力的摇晃着，整个人昏昏沉沉的眯着眼享受着带土边抽插边舔胸带来的快感。

“你这里好软，因为......的缘故吗?”带土用鼻尖蹭了蹭奶香味的乳房，牙齿在乳肉在留下了下流的印记，乳头与乳晕被一同卷入嘴中重重吸着势要吸出乳汁来，牙齿磨蹭拉扯着乳果往外走，卡卡西又疼又爽，溢出了泪水揪着带土的黑发将乳尖送到了对方跟前，糯糯的叫着摆着臀柔柔的吸他，“带土......还要......”

“啧......”似是不满他这样的口水横流眼尾发红的痴态，带土甩着巴掌狠狠打上了他的臀部，花穴骤然夹紧泄出花汁，一下接着一下，白嫩的臀部记上了鲜红的巴掌印，卡卡西喘的越来越厉害，每当手掌轻触到臀部时他都无法避免的腻着叫了出来，惹得带土半边身子都酥了，阴茎抽送到了最深处，抵在了子宫口快速抽插射出滚烫粘稠的精液，卡卡西哑着嗓子快要晕了过去。

“别睡宝贝，你这还有个洞没满足呢。”带土忙晃了晃他，将人抱在了怀里重新坐上硬挺的性器，将精液全堵在了里面，卡卡西只在最初龟头进入时闷哼了一声，之后柱身几乎是滑进去的，直直抵在花心让他急促的喘息着。带土将花穴喷出的水全数抹到手指上，随即探开了更为幽深的洞穴，后穴不是天生适合性爱的地方，扩张起来就相对的艰难与缓慢了，但好在卡卡西还能依靠着前穴分散着注意力，也便不觉得有多慢。

后穴温顺的吃下指节，卡卡西恢复着缓慢的抬起身又坐下，自己贪吃的玩了起来。带土看着人自顾自的喘着，双手抱住他的脖颈扭着臀调整着插入的方向随即坐下闭着眼小声的吐气，带土揉着后穴的穴口，另一只手探到花穴处摁压找寻着他的阴核，凸起的敏感点藏不过带土的手，之片刻带土就开始了恶劣的行径。

“啊——......带土......不要碰哪里......”卡卡西失神的看着他，手摸向他的手想扯开，却被人反按住自己摸了上去，带土咬着他的肩头与他扣着手带着他的手指摸向自己的阴蒂，“自己摸摸，是不是很爽?”带土色情的搔弄着像在给他作示范，海绵体充血肿大摸上去更加柔软，加上还插在体内的肉棒，卡卡西觉得自己整个人都快如溺死了一般。

快感越来越强，上面和下面一起流着水，带土吻着他的嘴角舔掉流下的唾液，三指开始顺利的在后穴抽插了起来，卡卡西挣脱了带土的手自己揉了起来，硬物射出来后软塌塌的垂在带土的小腹上，带土替他揉了两把，拉开一旁的柜子将一根粗壮的震动棒拿了出来，卡卡西如等待主人喂食的宠物一样眼睛水汪汪的眨着盯着，带土揉着他的臀往里又进了点，快要将睾丸一同挤进去。

“辛苦你了，马上来喂饱你的另一张嘴。”带土说着拔出了被层层软肉夹住挽留的肉棒，卡卡西的前穴顿时一阵空虚还保持着带土的粗度，精液与花汁一齐滴滴答答如失禁一般涌了出来，“带土......?”卡卡西扭着穴口去蹭着水润的龟头，明示着对方进行下一步行动，带土却安慰的摸了一把他的腰窝，“不急，慢慢来。”

还没等卡卡西反应过来，他的阴茎再次撞进了体内，后穴的质感依旧又紧又热，只是不如前穴那般水润多汁，初次被进入的后穴只有痛，花穴啜泣着分泌着汁水流到会阴与后穴，方便了带土的动作。

“带土......想要前面......前面也...啊、嗯.........也要......”卡卡西扭弄着腰身，神智不清的看着带土，喘息加快无助的揪着对方被解开了扣子还堪堪挂在身上的白衬衫的袖子。

“我只有一根，宝贝儿。先用用别的好不好?”带土讨好的说着， 开了震动棒就往卡卡西身下的花穴塞，毕竟不是活物，卡卡西有些抵触的缩紧却还是被带土按着底端插了进去，凸起的软刺的蹭着他的内壁，被开到最大频率的震动棒剧烈的在他体内工作着，头部抵着深处嗡嗡颤动着，两个洞同时被填满，卡卡西叫的一声浪过一声，仰着头露出脆弱的脖颈被带土含住喉结细细的啮食。

“带土......不要了...要......我会死的......”

带土冲撞着手里握着按摩棒进进出出，摸着对方小腹上的凸起吻掉他落下来的泪水，“不会，相信我......”带土借着力将那双长腿分的更开，两个洞穴都贪婪的被喂满的骚样一览无余，如此视觉冲击让带土忍不住加快了速度猛的将第二发精液送入了后穴的深处，同时将按摩棒猛的抽出扔到了一旁的地毯上，卡卡西已经说不出话了，噙着泪水躺倒在床上呼哧呼哧的喘着气，白团子上布满了咬痕和指印，下身淫靡的不堪入目。

“卡卡西......”带土抽出疲软的阴茎将人抱在怀里，软嫩嫩的胸抵在他胸前的感觉简直不要太好，乳尖蹭过胸膛的感觉也让他如此着迷。

“带土......我好爱你......”卡卡西吻着他的耳垂，有些疲倦的说着。

“我等了好多年了。”

带土说着，起身抱着他走向了浴室，卡卡西已经昏昏沉沉的睡着了。

明天会发生什么?再说吧。那不该是一个陷入恋爱的人该想的事。

爱情的午夜时分都同正午一样明亮。※

End.

※选自莎士比亚。

**Author's Note:**

> 下次想写黏糊糊的兔子发情期  
> 总觉得写老卡h很容易ooc但是看的真的爽（ovo）


End file.
